From Death to Life Again
by Gemini14
Summary: After the passing of the Ringbearer through the Dead Marshes, something strange happens. What will happen as this mystery unfolds? R/R Please! (Incomplete)
1. Chapter One: Resurrection

From Death to Life Again

Chapter One: Resurrection

The Dead Marshes were still and silent. They had been this way for many years and had only had the silence broken once when three travelers passed through on their urgent errand almost a day ago. Beneath the foul water, something very odd was happening. For the first time in centuries a feeble heartbeat was beginning in one of the submerged corpses. As time wore on, the pulse became stronger and consciousness returned to the dead warrior. 

"_Where am I?_" the warrior wondered, then started at the fact that he had thought in the first place. Slowly, as his brain began to work properly again, he realized that he was underwater and that his lungs were filled with it. With a sudden, panic-stricken move, he erupted from the depths, coughing and gagging up water as he went. As quickly as he could, the warrior struggled onto one of the few patches of dry land in the marsh. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, not caring that his clothes were covered in filth and that weeds of almost every sort was tangled in his long flaxen hair and was hanging from his Elven ears. All he cared about at that moment was getting air into his oxygen deprived lungs. When he came to himself again, the elf warrior looked around, confusion written clearly on his handsome features.

"_This can't be Dagorlad! Where am I? How did I end up here?_" the elf again wondered, as he sat up and looked out across the mist enshrouded marshland. Had he looked down, he would have been horrified by the sight of other elves and men under the very waters he had emerged from. Deciding that he'd had enough of the silent and foul place, the elf shakily got to his feet and started walking. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally put the Dead Marshes behind him. Yet he did not stop; he got as far as the Emyn Muil before he finally sat down to rest.

"Elbereth, I am tired! I never realized just how far it is to walk to Emyn Muil from that bog! I hope I can make it the rest of the way to Lorien without provisions!" the elf muttered, as he looked at himself, disgustedly.

"_But first a bath is in order. I must look a fright! _" The elf thought, as he headed in the direction he knew the Anduin River was in. After another long walk the elf finally made it to the river. Even though the water was icy cold, it was fresh; not like the fetid, stagnant water of the Dead Marshes. After he had gotten a bath, washed his clothes and dried them in the sun, and gotten dressed, he started cleaning his armor. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he wiped the grime and muck out of the metal, and smiled when it again shone in the sun. 

"_Now for my sword._" The elf thought, as he unsheathed the grime-encrusted blade and started cleaning it. He noticed, with a start, that once it was cleansed; it shone with a cold blue light, signaling that Orcs were near. With a swift leap, the elf launched himself into a tree, sat on a sturdy branch, and waited. As he watched, a whole troop of Orcs ran into sight. 

"_A patrol! Just my luck!_" the elf thought, sourly, as he moved silently from tree to tree. He knew that he was outnumbered and that an attack would be futile. When the Orcs had gone, the elf descended from the trees and slipped silently away from the river. With the expertise that only the Dunedain showed, he found the tracks of something other than Orcs. Three something's.

"Hmm……………….a man, an elf, and a dwarf. They were here not too long ago. And they were in a hurry too, by the looks of things. Might as well follow them. There might be a chance that they know what happened in Dagorlad." The elf muttered, to himself, before following the tracks left by the three in question. For about a day and a half, the elf followed the trail left by the three travelers. It eventually led to Rohan and Fangorn Forest. 

"Into the forest? Why would they go in there? Dwarves are mountain people and men don't usually have anything to do with woods of any kind! Oh well." The elf murmured, making a face at the awful stink that was being raised by the pyre of the Orcs that lay nearby. As soon as he'd set foot into the forest, the elf could hear and sense the anger of the trees around him.

"_Something has riled these trees up, but what? What could it be that has angered them so?_" the elf thought, as he followed the trail. Suddenly, he found the source of the trail, and had to backpedal to keep from running into the back of the elf in the trio. The other elf, the dwarf, and man all turned and looked at him, as startled as he was to see them. 

"It appears that we have a new ally. What is your name?" a male voice asked, as its white-clothed owner approached.

"My name is Herendil. Who might you be, if I might be so bold to ask?" the warrior elf asked.

"I am Gandalf the White, and these are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Legolas son of Thranduil, and Gimli, son of Gloin. How far have you traveled, Herendil?" the wizard asked.

"From a marsh, to the Anduin, and from Anduin to Rohan. I followed their trail in here." Herendil replied, as he motioned to Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

"Where are you heading from here, Herendil?" Legolas asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Herendil said, with a shrug.

"Would you mind coming with us? We are going to Edoras from here." Gandalf said, as he looked at Herendil.

"I will be happy to travel with you four. It is much better than traveling alone." Herendil replied, glad that he wasn't alone anymore. 

"Then come along then." Gandalf said, as he led them out of the forest and whistled, getting the attention of a magnificent white stallion that had been grazing until then.

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses. He and I have been through many dangers, and there are many more to go through before all is said and done." Gandalf murmured, as they all mounted the waiting horses (Legolas and Gimli on one, and Aragorn and Herendil on the other. Gandalf rode alone) and galloped off. Little did Herendil realize just how much time had passed since he had last been alive, and just what was about to happen to him. 

Author's Note!

I realize that not everything is going to line up in chronological order, but I started writing this on a whim. I hope this is all right!

Gemini


	2. Chapter Two: Standoff

Chapter Two: Standoff

When the five of them had arrived at the doors of the Golden Hall of Edoras, they were barred from entering by the guards.

"We are here to see King Theoden of Rohan. May we enter?" Aragorn asked, patiently.

"You may, but you must leave your weapons outside." One guard said. Reluctantly, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Herendil handed over their weapons. This left only Gandalf with his staff.

"Your staff, sir." One guard said. This got a feigned look of hurt from Gandalf.

"Surely you will not part a man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked, as Legolas and Herendil chuckled and shook their heads. Gandalf also had a mischievous glint in his eyes, that of which brightened slightly as they all entered the fabled Golden Hall. But the halls did not shine as they had of old, instead, many shadows hung low in the great place. 

"What a darkness I feel…….." Herendil murmured, as he looked up and around at the gloomy hall. At the end of it sat an ancient looking man.

"Yes……………It seems that the hospitality of your hall has waned of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said, as he stood before the man on the throne. Herendil watched as the man beside the throne whispered something into the king's ear, and watched as the man's eyes took on a strange light.

"Why………….should I……………….welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden replied, in a voice that sent chills down Herendil's spine. For a few moments the two faced one another, then Gandalf looked directly at the corpse-like man that stood beside the throne. While low threats were exchanged between Gandalf and the other man (who went by the name of Wormtongue), Herendil looked away from them and at the only woman in the hall. She was fair, almost Elvish in her beauty, but Herendil sensed a great sadness in her.

"_Such sad eyes_……………….." Herendil thought, then jumped when Gandalf suddenly shouted at Wormtongue.

"I free you, Theoden, from this darkness." Gandalf said, after essentially telling Wormtongue to shut up. This was answered by eerie laughter from the man on the throne.

"You have no power, Gandalf the Grey!" Theoden cackled, from his seat.

"_Gandalf the Grey_……………………._I've heard that name before! This is Mithrandir! And I didn't even recognize him!_" Herendil thought, with shock, but then turned to defend himself against some advancing guards. He turned to look at the throne again, just as Gandalf threw off his tattered grey cloak to reveal his new white robes, much to the distress of the man on the throne. 

"Leave him, Saruman!" Gandalf demanded. 

"If I leave him, Theoden will die!" Theoden/Saruman hissed, malevolently.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Saruman! Leave him and do no more harm!" Gandalf shouted, as he thrust his staff towards him and, with a brilliant flash of light, the shadows and eerie light in Theoden's eyes left, like so many shadows do when confronted with light.

"King Theoden?" the woman asked, as she kneeled before him.

"I know this face…………..Eowyn?" Theoden asked, his voice soft, yet very much his own. The woman nodded, with happy tears flowing freely down her face.

"Dark have my dreams been of late." Theoden murmured, as he gazed around him at the people assembled there. With grim pleasure, Herendil watched as Wormtongue was thrown down the stone stairs by Theoden himself and rushed over to help stop him from killing the pathetic traitor. 

"Don't sully your halls with blood, your Highness!" Herendil shouted, as he and Aragorn held him back. They watched as Wormtongue shoved through the crowd that had gathered and as he disappeared out of the gates. 

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked, his anger now gone. Herendil watched as the king was told of his son's death, and he was led off to visit his son's grave.

"A parent should never have to bury his child. Such a cruel awakening from a life that until now has been ruled by nightmares." Herendil murmured, as he stood alongside Legolas and Gimli.

"Aye. But the times are about to get crueler still, Herendil. Do you still want to travel alongside us?" Gimli asked.

"I have to. So much has happened since I last traveled. Much time has passed………" Herendil said, his voice soft.

"Herendil, there is something you have not yet told us. What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, I don't think I could tell you without going into uncomfortable and unbelievable details." Herendil replied, already looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"What? That you came back to life in the Dead Marshes?" Gandalf's voice asked, from behind them.

"H-how did……………..? How did you know that that had happened?" Herendil asked, all the color draining from his fair face.

"I could tell by your story, and also by your armor. Elves haven't worn armor like that in almost a thousand years!" Gandalf said, as Herendil sat down on the steps.

"What else do you know, Gandalf?" Herendil asked, almost afraid of what he would say next.

"There was another prophecy that has just come true through you; that one from the Battle of Dagorlad should return from death to life again when he senses the Ruling Ring's power. This has apparently happened, since you are, once again, amongst the living." Gandalf said, dropping the proverbial bombshell onto the hapless elf.

"And I never realized. It seems that my part in this has only just begun." Herendil murmured.

"Indeed it has. You are now a part of the War of the Ring, and you will see something that your peers will never see." Gandalf said, as he turned and walked off. 

"Always so full of mystery, Mithrandir…………….." Herendil said, as he looked at the horizon, wondering what the future held in store for him.


	3. Chapter Three: Flight

Chapter Three: Flight

Herendil sat in one corner of the hall, his thoughts on the many missing years between the last day of his old life, and the first of his new one. He listened as Aragorn tried to talk Theoden into fighting back against those that had taken his son's life.

"I don't want to risk open warfare." Theoden said, stubbornly.

"It has already come upon you. You can't just sit here and do nothing." Aragorn rebuked, from his place at a long wooden table.

"When I last looked it was Theoden, not Aragorn, who ruled the Mark." Theoden snapped.

"Yet Aragorn speaks the truth, your Highness." Herendil said, breaking his silence for the first time since he'd learned the reason for his resurrection.

"And you have already seen a sample of the horrors Saruman is about to unleash." Gandalf added, quietly. For a few moments, Theoden sank into deep thought, and when he looked at them again, Herendil could tell that he had made a decision.

"We must move the people to Helm's Deep. It will be safer for them there, and we'll be better able to protect them." Theoden said, thoughtfully.

"But there is no way out of that gorge. We'll be trapped." Legolas pointed out, with some concern in his voice. Without another word, Theoden issued the order for the evacuation of Edoras. After that, things happened fairly quickly, and Herendil found it a little hard to keep up with his companions. He was glad to get his own horse to ride to Helm's Deep, especially after his uncomfortable ride behind Aragorn on the way to Edoras.

"I wonder…………………if even after all I have been through to get here, will I die again at Helm's Deep?" Herendil mused, aloud.

"Don't worry. So long as you keep up hope and keep your wits about you, you'll be fine." Legolas reassured, as the long ride to the fortress began. During the ride, Legolas and Herendil shared stories and lembas, but were ever alert for any signs of danger. Then, suddenly yells of fright and pain were heard, and the cry 'Warg Riders' rose into the air.

"Wargs! Now to see if my battle skills have been dulled by my long repose!" Herendil shouted, as he unsheathed his sword, and charged into battle. The battle that followed was short, violent, and bloody. In the confusion, Aragorn had disappeared from the battlefield. When Herendil again caught up with Legolas, he could tell that the younger elf was distressed.

"What happened?" Herendil asked, as he rode up to Legolas.

"Aragorn……………….he's gone………………" Legolas muttered, showing as much shock as an elf could or would show. 

"How did this happen? Legolas, did you see it happen?" Herendil asked, now very concerned. The other elf shook his head, and when he looked up at Herendil again, he looked almost human.

"I didn't see it happen……………….apparently he went over the cliff. We must go, King Theoden is moving on." Legolas said, as he went to retrieve his horse and they left the battlefield, leaving the bodies of friend and foe behind. Even though he didn't know Aragorn very well, Herendil felt heavy-hearted as he left the place where the valiant human had fought to protect the people of Rohan. To his surprise, he composed a short lament for the lost warrior.

O Elbereth, guard our paths now,

For a mighty man hath fallen.

Aragorn son of Arathorn, 

Now walks in halls of spirit.

Hear, O hear, Elbereth,

Our most humble prayer,

Lend your strength to our saddened hearts,

And lend comfort from our hurts.

O Elbereth, guard our paths now,

For a mighty man hath fallen.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn,

And our hopes have gone with him.

"Very appropriate, laddie. Very appropriate, indeed." Gimli murmured, as they continued the long, sorrowful ride to Helm's Deep, knowing that things were going to get even more difficult before they got better. When they arrived, Eowyn eagerly greeted them. But, when she saw how few had made it, she sobered a little.

"So few…………so few have made it." Eowyn said, as she looked to the king for answers.

"We were accosted on the way here. Our losses are great, but at least we stand a chance here." Theoden replied. With a nod, Eowyn then went over to where Gimli, Legolas, and Herendil stood.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn asked, afraid of what Gimli would say in response.

"He fell." Gimli replied, sadly. At first shock, then sorrow, crossed Eowyn's features, and these were reflected in those who had known Aragorn the best.

"There is no time for sorrow. We must be prepared for anything." Herendil said, trying to push aside his own sorrow, as he briskly walked off to get a bow and quiver of arrows. As Herendil stood on the wall, he thought about the battles of the past; those battles that seemed so recent to him, but were ancient history to the people in Helm's Deep.

"You seem to be in deep contemplation, Sir Elf." A voice said, from behind, as its owner came and stood beside him.

"I was just remembering. Things have changed so much since the Second Age, yet we are still fighting the same enemy. I am beginning to think that this war will never end." Herendil said, as he looked out at the horizon.

"Are you a survivor from the previous war against Sauron?" the man asked, conversationally.

"You could say that." Herendil replied, as a light breeze played with his silken tresses.

"What's your name, by the way?" the man asked, curiously.

"Herendil. What is yours?" Herendil asked, in turn.

"My name's Thren. This is the first time I've ever had the privilege to speak to an elf. Which elf tribe are you a part of?" the man asked.

"I am a member of the Wood-Elf tribe of Lothlorien. I have traveled far and been away for a long while. I can safely say that my peers do not know that I am alive." Herendil said, jokingly. Thren chuckled.

"Then you'll have to pay them a visit when this war is all over with." Thren said, looking away when the sound of hooves was heard upon the rocky ground.

"There's a rider approaching. Open the gate!" Thren shouted, as the rider got closer to the fortress.

"He's a lucky fellow, whoever he is." Herendil muttered, under his breath, as he left the wall to go and see who it was that was now entering the fortress. Little did anyone realize just what lay ahead, as the sun started its westward descent, but they were soon going to find out……………..


	4. Chapter Four: Battle

Chapter Four: Battle

Herendil could barely believe his eyes when he saw who now rode into the fortress. 

"Had I never ended up in the Marshes, I would not have believed in miracles! Aragorn!" Herendil greeted, happily, as the human greeted him with equal pleasure.

"Good to see you too, Herendil." Aragorn said, as he also received a happy (and a little tearful) welcome from Gimli as well. 

"King Theoden is in the main hall." Herendil said, answering Aragorn's unsaid question. Aragorn nodded, then rushed off.

"He must have something urgent to tell the king." Gimli murmured.

"Yes. It is best that he gets his message to the king, before he does anything else." Herendil said, as he and Gimli followed Aragorn to the hall. They both chuckled when Legolas looked directly at him and chided him for being late. Aragorn smiled, and received something from Legolas. Then he disappeared into the hall.

"What was that you gave him, Legolas?" Herendil asked, curiously.

"Something he'd lost. Something Lady Arwen gave him before they parted ways." Legolas replied, calmly.

"Lady Arwen? Who is she?" Herendil asked, a little confused.

"She's the daughter of Elrond, Lord of the Last Homely House in Rivendell." Legolas said, with a little sadness in his voice.

"What?! Lord Elrond has a daughter?! How much else has changed?!" Herendil yelped, in disbelief.

"Lady Arwen has two brothers as well. Elladan and Elrohir are their names." Legolas said, reminding himself that Herendil had been missing during those years.

"I never dreamed that Elrond would be the kind to settle down. I guess time changes all people, some in more ways than others." Herendil admitted, jumping when the doors were abruptly opened and Aragorn strode out, looking decidedly grim.

"Well? What's going on?" Legolas asked.

"There's an army coming from Isengard. It is ten thousand strong, probably even more than that. We have until nightfall to prepare for battle." Aragorn said, quietly, so no one else could overhear. 

"Elbereth……………………….that many? Will Helm's Deep hold?" Herendil asked, the color once again leaving his face as he thought about the immense numbers that were heading their way.

"I don't know. We'll have to make it hold." Aragorn replied, with grim certainty. For the rest of that afternoon, Helm's Deep was a hive of activity. Men of almost every age group (and even some children) were recruited to man the walls. 

"Some of these men have seen too many winters!" Gimli complained, as he watched the men and boys get armor and weapons.

"Or too few. Look at them, they are frightened. You can see it in their eyes!" Legolas commented, as he and Herendil helped hand out weapons. As Legolas continued to talk to Aragorn about the hopelessness of the situation, Herendil handed one boy his sword, and noticed that the poor child was crying.

"Do not fear, little one. There is always hope." Herendil murmured, gently. The boy looked up at him with frightened blue eyes.

"Are you sure there's hope?" the boy sobbed, looking downright miserable at that moment.

"Of course there is. I'm just as sure of that as I am of the sun rising in the east. What is your name, lad?" Herendil asked, knowing that he was holding things up, but not caring in the slightest.

"Gareth, sir." The boy replied, shakily.

"Well, then, young Gareth, let me tell you one thing my father always told me; where there is life, there is hope. Keep your hope alive. We'll make it through this yet." Herendil encouraged. With a sniffle and a quick wipe of his eyes with a grubby sleeve, Gareth smiled up at the elf, hope and trust rekindled in his young eyes.

"_Elbereth, protect this little one tonight. Let him see the dawn._" Herendil thought, as he watched the boy get led out.

"Herendil? Are you all right, lad?" Gimli asked, from where he stood (with, I might add, an oversized mail shirt on).

"I'm fine. But, Sir Dwarf, I don't think that fits very well." Herendil said, trying to suppress a laugh at the dwarf's expense.

"So it's a bit snug around the chest!" Gimli retorted, stuffily.

"That's……………not what I meant………." Herendil said, as laughter won out. 

"Hmph." Gimli huffed, as they (namely Aragorn, Legolas, and Herendil) walked out. Almost as soon as they left the armory, they heard a trumpet blast.

"That isn't an Orc horn!" Legolas said, as they started running. When they got to the wall, they could see soldiers in bright armor approaching.

"They're from Lorien! That is Lorien's coat of arms!" Herendil shouted, with excitement in his eyes. Finally, he was seeing something he was familiar with!

"Open the gates!" Aragorn shouted, forgetting himself, for he was also relieved to see the Elven soldiers. The order was followed immediately, and, without losing a step, the elves marched into the keep, with a familiar elf leading them.

"We came in the hopes that we could fight alongside men once more, as we did in days long ago. I am glad we came in time." The lead elf. To his (the lead elf's) astonishment, Aragorn gave him a bear hug and grinned at the elf's startled expression.

"Haldir of Lorien, you are most welcome!" Aragorn said, his grin irrepressible.

"Haldir!" Herendil shouted, as he rushed forward, skidded to a stop, and presented his bow to the now twice startled elf.

"It's impossible……………………….how could this be?! Herendil?! Is that you?!?" Haldir asked, struggling to maintain his composure and hide his shock.

"Yes it is. It is good to see a familiar face again." Herendil said, with a smile. 

"I want to talk to you after this battle is over." Haldir said, with a hint of command in his voice.

"Survive that long, and I will answer all the questions you have, as well as I can." Herendil said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. With a silent nod, Haldir turned back to his elves and started issuing commands. Within the hour, all of the Elven archers from Lorien were lined up along the wall. Herendil, Gimli, and Legolas were also among them.

"Why couldn't we have gotten a better spot?!" Gimli complained, much to the amusement of both of his Elven friends.

"Seems good enough to me." Herendil said, dodging when Gimli aimed a light punch at his leg.

"Watch it, laddie." Gimli warned. Even though they were in a light mood, the three of them knew that a desperate time lay ahead. Below them, the Orc army (and who knew what else) stood, waiting for the order to attack. Herendil could hear the roars and snarls coming from the Orcs, and the pounding they caused with their weapons upon the ground.

//*// _Show no mercy, for you will not be receiving any! _//*// Aragorn commanded, in Elvish, to the archers from Lorien.

"What's going on out there?" Gimli asked, as the pounding increased in speed.

"Do you want me to describe it to you, or do you want me to get you a box?" Legolas asked, dryly. Gimli looked up at him and laughed. Herendil, on the other hand, was getting a little nervous. He stood with readied bow, palms sweating and heart racing. Then, as though sensing his nervousness, the elf beside him put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Fight well and you will survive." The elf said, kindly.

"I will try. It has been a long time since I was last in a major battle and I am a little afraid." Herendil admitted.

"It is all right to be a little afraid, sometimes. Too much fear would be a major concern." The elf again said, as he turned his attention back to the waiting Orcs. Then all hell broke loose. One of the human archers had released an arrow into the front line of the Orcs, killing one and starting the battle in earnest. 

//*// _Good targets are their necks and arms. That is where the gaps are._ //*// Legolas said, before he started shooting his arrows. The other elves took his advice and started aiming for the gaps in the Orcs' armor. With expertise seen only in the finest archers from Second Age Lothlorien, Herendil fired shot after shot at the Orcs, bringing down as many as two elves could. 

"Herendil! Here they come, laddie!" Gimli shouted, as the first siege ladder was brought up. Despite his instinct to discard his bow and arrows and reach for his sword, Herendil killed several invaders with close range shots from his bow. 

"Nice shots!" one elf shouted, as he also killed some that were climbing up the ladder.

"Thanks. Topple it! Topple the ladder!" Herendil cried, as he and some men pushed the ladder away from the top of the wall. In the midst of the confusion, Gareth, the boy that Herendil had talked to only moments before, fought as well as he could. He could see Herendil fighting at the wall and tried to make his way over to him. Before he could get very far, Gareth felt something heavy collide with his helmeted head, and consciousness slipped away. When he next awoke, he couldn't see Herendil, but he could see the elf captain fighting almost alone atop the battlement. Despite the pain in his head, and the fear he felt because he didn't see his friend, he got to his feet and ran towards the elf. He could see something the elf couldn't; an Orc was coming up behind him!

"Look out!" Gareth shouted, as he dashed past the elf, and stabbed the Orc with his sword. 

"Haldir! Pull back!" Aragorn's voice shouted, from somewhere close by. Haldir nodded, looked down, and gazed into the stunned boy's eyes.

"Thank you. I owe you my life, little one." Haldir murmured, as he grabbed Gareth's hand and started running. They got to the inner complex just as the gates were being closed. Haldir collapsed almost as soon as the gates slammed closed.

"What's wrong?" Gareth asked, fearful for the elf's life.

"Nothing to worry about." Haldir replied, with a grimace, as blood leaked from between his fingers where he was holding a stomach wound closed.

"Haldir!" Herendil shouted, as he appeared before them. He looked tired and dirty, but was otherwise all right.

"I'm all right, Herendil. This boy saved my life, if you would believe it." Haldir said, breathlessly.

"I believe it. But you should save your strength, you've been badly hurt." Herendil said, worriedly.

"I will do just that, since it hurts too much to do otherwise." Haldir gasped, as Gareth tried to tie a shred of torn cloth around his abdomen to stanch the bleeding.

"Good. Gareth, I want you to do something for me." Herendil said, gently, yet firmly.

"Yes? What is it?" Gareth asked, shakily.

"I want you to protect Haldir. He's going to need your help now." Herendil said, knowing that he was putting a huge burden onto the child's shoulders. But he was surprised when the child straightened, looked him directly in the eye, and replied, "I'll do my best, sir." 

"Good. I'm depending on you, Gareth." Herendil said, before he turned to leave.

"Wait." Gareth called. Herendil paused and looked back, with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes?" Herendil asked.

"May I call you Herendil, too?" Gareth asked, his childlike innocence returning for a brief moment.

"Yes. You may call me Herendil. That is my name, after all." Herendil replied, gently, as he left the child and wounded elf in the relative safety of a rocky overhang.

"What do you want me to do? Charge out there recklessly?" Theoden was heard to say, as Herendil rejoined Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

"Yes. Lead your men out into battle." Aragorn urged, as the gate buckled behind them.

"But that would be madness!" Theoden muttered, not believing that Aragorn's plan could work.

"No, it would be reckless courage. It would take that and more to win the day here." Herendil said, calmly. Theoden looked from Herendil, to Aragorn, and back again. Then he sighed and let a spark of raw courage ignite in his eyes.

"So be it. Saddle our horses! We ride forth!" Theoden shouted, as the remaining men scrambled to do as they were told. A few moments later, all of the riders Theoden could muster were galloping hell for leather out of the gates and into the fray. Herendil turned when he heard a deep humming come from the stone fortress itself.

"The Horn of Helm's Deep……………….." Herendil muttered, then raised his sword again and killed some more Orcs. It was at that same moment, the sun began to rise, it's light a welcome sight after all they had been through. 

"_And the dawn has come! Thank Elbereth for that!_" Herendil thought, smiling as the sun's first rays fell upon his face, warming it like they had that day when he'd gone to the Anduin just a few days ago. Hope was returning, with the morning sun. But there was more to come, as Herendil was about to see…….

Author's Note!

Okay, in response to one review that I have gotten; this is an AU fanfiction, so things ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes, I am in a bad mood, so don't chew me out about this).

Gemini


	5. Chapter Five: Hope

Chapter Five: Hope

The thundering of hooves came as a welcome sound to the men and few remaining elves that still fought against the Orcs. Herendil let out a joyful cry when he saw Gandalf at the head of a charge of powerful horsemen. Even though the Orcs tried to stop the attack, it was hopeless for them. Many dropped their weapons and fled, only to die by arrows from the few archers that remained inside Helm's Deep. Herendil watched, with joy, as Gandalf and his reinforcements swept through the Orcs like a glittering silver tide. Before they knew it, the battle was all but over. The Battle of Helm's Deep was won, and Men won it (with the help of some friends, of course).

"Mithrandir, that was a spectacular charge. I've never seen anything like that!" Herendil said, when he'd caught up with Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas.

"It was a fine charge, but you really must credit Eomer with that." Gandalf said, with a careworn, yet somewhat pleased, smile.

"I will have to. But first there are the wounded to tend to. Aragorn, Legolas, do either of you have any athelas on you?" Herendil asked, remembering about the wounded Haldir and his child guardian.

"I have a little, and some bindings for wounds and thread for stitches, as well." Aragorn said, as he handed Herendil a small pouch that had crushed athelas leaves in it and some other implements of a healer's kit.

"Good. I hope Haldir has managed to hang on." Herendil muttered, as he urged his horse into a gallop, trampling dead Orcs underfoot as he went.

"Shouldn't you go as well?" Legolas asked, as he watched the elf go. 

"Perhaps I should, but there are others who need a healer. I think Herendil can handle this." Aragorn said, as the elf disappeared back into the Hornburg. 

Gareth looked up when he heard the sound of hooves approaching. He was relieved to see Herendil approach and dismount, carrying in his hands what was going to be needed to save Haldir's life.

"How is he, Gareth?" Herendil asked. The relief in Gareth's eyes faded.

"He's unconscious. I think the cut is infected." Gareth murmured, sadly.

"Let me see." Herendil said, as he got down beside the wounded elf and took a closer look. To his dismay, he found that the child was right.

"Gareth, go and get me some water, kindling, and some flint. I'm going to have to clean this wound out before I stitch it closed." Herendil ordered. With a nod, Gareth ran off to find something, anything, that would help the wounded elf, and the elf that was helping him. He returned carrying a bucket full of water, and three more children (who had just emerged from the caves beneath Helm's Deep) carried the wood and an iron cooking pot between them. 

"Here's the flint, sir." One child said, shyly, as he handed two good-sized gray stones to the elf.

"Thank you. Now to get started." Herendil murmured, as he started removing Haldir's armor and blood-soaked tunic. Once the path to the wound was clear, Herendil started a fire and balanced the iron pot over it. When the water had been added and was boiling, Herendil added the athelas. No sooner had the leaves touched the water that a sweet, comforting aroma came from it.

"That smells good." Gareth murmured, feeling strangely relaxed by the smell.

"That is athelas, or kingsfoil, as it is known in common speech. It cleanses and uplifts in more ways than one." Herendil said, as he dipped a rag into the boiling mixture and started cleaning Haldir's wound with it. Haldir moaned softly in pain as Herendil worked, while Gareth, who had refilled the bucket with cold water, wiped Haldir's brow in an effort to keep him comfortable. 

"He was fortunate." Herendil murmured, as he finished cleaning the grisly looking wound.

"Why do you say that, Herendil?" Gareth asked, curiously.

"It's not as deep as I thought it would be. Also, the blade that inflicted this wound hadn't been in his flesh long enough to leave very much poison. He should be able to pull though this." Herendil said, as he started stitching the wound closed. When he'd finished binding Haldir's stomach in the soft white bandages Aragorn had given him, he looked around. He was a little surprised to see Aragorn coming but managed to smile tiredly.

"He lives. The wound wasn't as serious as I thought." Herendil said, as Aragorn looked over his work.

"You did a fine job treating this wound. Where is the one I saw helping you?" Aragorn asked.

"He's over in that corner, asleep. It's been a long night and long morning." Herendil said, as he watched Aragorn carefully carry the slumbering boy closer to the fire.

"It has, indeed. For all of us. Why don't you get some sleep? It's been almost four days and I haven't seen you get any sleep during all that time." Aragorn suggested, grinning as the elf unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn.

"You're right, of course. I haven't really slept since I returned to life in the Marshes. But I will get some rest." Herendil said, as he turned his charge and patient over to Aragorn, then went to find someplace quiet to sleep. But he was not destined to have pleasant dreams. In his mind's eye, he watched as his previous life flashed before his eyes; from childhood to adulthood, from the march to the Black Gate, to his own death centuries ago, at the hands of the Orcs. He watched, in slow motion, as his friends and some of his cousins were slain right in front of him, opening his mouth to cry out in anguish, but releasing no sound. Then all faded into nothingness. The next thing he knew was that someone was shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes (he'd closed them completely during his nightmare) he saw a very concerned Gimli and Legolas leaning over him.

"I never knew elves could have nightmares, laddie, but that must have been a frightening one." Gimli said, as Herendil came more into himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Herendil said, shakily.

"It's all right. What did you see?" Legolas asked, calmly.

"My former life. Or the final moments of it. Am I to be haunted by those memories forever?" Herendil asked, his voice almost coming out in a sob.

"I should hope not. I could give you something to drink that will help you sleep, if you want it." Aragorn suggested, from his place by the fire. Herendil nodded, slowly.

"I think I will take you up on your offer, Aragorn." Herendil said, surprised when he saw Gareth sit down beside him and give him a trusting look.

"You aren't afraid of me? Even after hearing that?" Herendil asked, in disbelief.

"You're an elf, I could never be afraid of you, Herendil." Gareth said, confidently.

"Then you are indeed an Elf-friend. Gareth Elf-friend. How does that sound?" Herendil asked, now seeming to have cheered up a little. The boy's eyes brightened with joy.

"I like it! Do I get to go with you now?" Gareth asked, eagerly, taking the elf off guard.

"Erm………………….don't you have any parents that will want to know of your whereabouts?" Herendil stammered, as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli chuckled and shook their heads. Gareth looked disappointed and nodded.

"My mother is still in the caves." Gareth murmured.

"Then she will need you here, to take care of her. Elf-friend, I can't keep any promises, but I will try to return here for you when this war is over. When an elf gives his friendship, he doesn't do so lightly. Remember that, young Gareth." Herendil said, gently, yet firmly. The boy nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Now, loyal elf, your draught." Aragorn quipped, getting a long-suffering look from Herendil for that remark.

"If this drink is as nasty as you are, then I have worse to fear." Herendil muttered, jokingly, while feigning insult. He made a face as he drank, and, when he put the cup down, he gave Aragorn a look that said it all.

"Was it that bad, Herendil?" Aragorn asked.

"No. It was worse." Herendil said, with a grin.

"That's the thanks I get." Aragorn said, as some laughter came from Legolas and Gimli. As Herendil drifted off into drugged sleep, Gimli and Legolas exchanged glances.

"Do you think he knew any hobbits in his former life?" Gimli asked. Legolas shrugged.

"I don't know. But he certainly sounds like he did, at some point." Legolas replied, thoughtfully.

"Hobbits? You mean like the ones that were with you in Lorien?" Haldir's voice asked, weakly. All except the peacefully sleeping Herendil turned and looked at the now conscious elf captain.

"Glad to see you awake, Haldir. It seems you'll survive after all." Aragorn said, pleased that Herendil's efforts had paid off.

"All thanks to a resurrected elf and a human child. Herendil did well, in healing and in fighting, even though he'd been absent from this world for almost an entire age. He's taking this better than most, though I feel that the worst shocks are yet to come." Haldir said, wincing slightly as he levered himself into a sitting position.

"I feel the same. How do you think he will react when my true identity is revealed?" Aragorn asked, with some concern in his voice.

"I really don't think he'll react. It's not like he actually saw your ancestor, Aragorn." Gimli said, nonchalantly.

"Yet we can't be sure. That all remains to be seen when we actually arrive at that point in time." Gandalf said, as he entered the shelter.

"Is King Theoden calling for me?" Aragorn asked. The white robed wizard nodded. Without another word, Aragorn disappeared out of the shelter. With a sigh, Gandalf sat down and gazed at all of them. He could see how tired each of them were, and how badly they each needed rest. But, in the back of his mind he knew that there was very little time to rest.

"Tomorrow, we head for Isengard. Rest up now, for there will be no time to later." Gandalf said, getting looks of understanding from those who were awake (namely Legolas, Gimli, and Haldir). 

"Sir Wizard, what about me?" Gareth asked, in a meek voice. Gandalf looked over at him, and gave him a kindly look. 

"_So young, and already a part of this war._" Gandalf thought, as he looked into the child's deep blue eyes.

"You will be coming with us to Isengard." Gandalf said, matter-of-factly.

"I will?! I mean………………what will happen to my mother? Who will tell her that I am going to Isengard?" Gareth asked, stunned that he would be going with Herendil after all. 

"Don't worry, I have the feeling she will know before this night ends. Now get some rest. There is a long ride ahead of us." Gandalf replied. He watched as the boy curled up beside Herendil and slip easily into slumber. 

"Amazing how a child like him can get to sleep so easily after all that's happened to him." Legolas murmured, as he watched them both sleep on. 

"Yes. But there is more yet to come. Much more." Gandalf said, as heavy foreboding came upon him. Haldir, having caught the look in Gandalf's eyes, also gazed at the elf and child.

"_Elbereth guard them both. They're going to need all the protection they can get before this war is over with._" Haldir thought, grimly. Outside, the night was unnaturally silent and dark. Time was running out.


	6. Chapter Six: Isengard

Chapter Six: Isengard

Early the next morning, a group consisting of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Herendil, Gandalf, and Gareth set off. With them traveled King Theoden and his best Riders (including Eomer, of course). Since Haldir's wound prevented him from traveling, he'd stubbornly told Herendil that they would discuss how he'd returned to life after they'd reached the Grey Havens. The ride would have been completely dark had it not been for Gareth's seemingly endless chatter. He talked about everything, and nothing, but never once mentioned Helm's Deep. 

"Such a bright presence, even after all that has transpired. Had I not seen him first, I would have sworn that he was an elf child!" Legolas murmured, smiling as the boy got a chuckle from Herendil (who appeared a little more grim than usual). 

"Aye. He's keeping our friend Herendil sane. I think that's why Gandalf is letting him come along." Gimli replied. Without warning, a dark shadow flew overhead, bringing a dark, foreboding aura onto the group.

"Nazgul!" one man shouted, as he pointed out the figure riding on the dragon's back. Fear rippled through the group as they watched the dark rider fly overhead.

"We must hurry!" Gandalf shouted, as Shadowfax broke into a gallop. Following Gandalf's lead, the other travelers spurred their mounts into action, breaking the spell of fear that the RingWraith had cast upon them. They covered several miles during the daylight hours, but even more during the night. By the time daybreak again came, they were within sight of Isengard. As they all gazed upon the destruction that had been wrought by Orcs, and then by the Ents of Fangorn Forest, Herendil shook his head in sorrow and pity.

"I had heard that this place was once very fair…………….will there be nothing left when this war is over?" Herendil asked, with despair in his voice.

"Things will soon set themselves to rights, Herendil. Green things will grow, and new lives will begin. And the sun will rise in the east." Gandalf said wisely, as he motioned for them all to move forward. 

"He's right, laddie. Don't fret just yet." Gimli said, as they all rode onto the path that still existed that had once led to Orthanc, the tower of Isengard. 

"Good morning to you! Do you have business in Isengard today?" a jocular voice asked, from just off the path.

"I believe we do!" Gandalf replied, with a laugh, then added, "Where may I find Treebeard?"

"He's on the other side, sir. You'll find him there." Another voice said, in response.

"Good. The rest of you remain, I will have a word with Treebeard." Gandalf ordered. With some sighs of relief, the weary riders dismounted and walked around. With curiosity aroused, Herendil went and took a look in the direction he'd heard the voices come from.

"Looking for us, Sir Elf?" the first voice asked, from below. Upon looking down, Herendil was surprised to see two very small folk sitting on a fallen stone pillar, with the remains of a picnic lunch between them. 

"Indeed. I suppose the destruction of this place was just the right sort of picnicking entertainment?" Herendil asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It was, especially since Treebeard was at the head of the cleanup here." The first said, in response.

"I see. So, what are your names, then?" Herendil asked.

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, and this is Peregrin Took. Merry and Pippin for short. What's your name?" the first asked, in turn.

"My name is Herendil. I remember in years long past that I had chanced upon meeting your kind. You are river folk, are you not?" Herendil asked.

"There is a branch of hobbits that lives near the river, but we live in the Shire. Where do you live, Herendil, sir?" Merry asked.

"I once lived in Lothlorien, but I have been away for many a long year." Herendil said, sadly.

"Ah, so you're homesick." Pippin said.

"Yes, very much so. I would like to go back and see it one last time, before I go to the Grey Havens." Herendil murmured, with a distant sadness in his eyes. Merry and Pippin nodded somewhat in understanding.

"Pippin! Merry! You rascals! Having a picnic while we were busy fighting, were you?" Gimli asked, as he shoved past Herendil, walking over to the two grinning hobbits.

"It appears so." Legolas said, with a quiet smile.

"And they didn't even invite us!" Aragorn added, enjoying the light moment. Gareth could only laugh as the adults questioned the two hobbits as though they were naughty children (which were what they looked like, after all).

"There's more where this came from. The barracks are full of food." Pippin said, trying to defend himself against the onslaught of questions.

"Better not be filled with Orc food." Gimli grumbled.

"Oh no! Most of it is man food. We threw out all of the Orc food." Merry said, with a grin.

"Care to have something to eat, your Highness?" Aragorn asked, turning around and asking a slightly bemused looking Theoden.

"No, I think I will wait till after I have a meeting with Treebeard to eat anything." Theoden replied. With a nod, Aragorn and the rest (including Herendil and Gareth) followed the hobbits to what remained of the men's barracks. As they settled to a makeshift meal, the hobbits explained all that had happened from the time they had been caught by the Uruk-hai to when they'd run into Treebeard, and the attack upon Isengard.

"Quite an eventful couple of days. So you two are the reason Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were in such a rush. And while they were following your trail, I was following theirs. They never did explain to me why they were in the forest in the first place." Herendil said, with a false accusing look in the trio's direction. Aragorn ignored the look, leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly puffed on his pipe, Gimli preoccupied himself with his lunch, and Legolas pretended to see something interesting out the window. Gareth merely shook his head, enjoying the sight of the supposedly responsible adults acting anything but, if only for a few moments.

"Look! Strider's back!" Pippin quipped. 

"I've been here, but you haven't really noticed." Aragorn replied, dryly.

"Who's Strider?" Herendil asked, confused.

"It's a name I used when in the company of strangers." Aragorn replied, simply.

"Ah, I see." Herendil murmured, as darker thoughts crossed his mind.

"What's wrong, Herendil?" Merry asked, noticing the depressed look on the elf's face.

"It's nothing. I guess I need to walk in the sun for a while. I'll be back in a while." Herendil said, looking to Gareth and giving him a reassuring look before departing.

"I wonder what's bothering him. I've never seen an elf look so sad or so lost." Merry murmured.

"Merry, Pippin, there is something you must know about Herendil that only the three of us and Gandalf know. Now after I tell you this, do not treat him any differently than you would Legolas or even Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn said, seriously.

"You needn't worry about us, Aragorn." Pippin said, wanting to know what was so different about Herendil that set him apart from other elves.

"The reason Herendil had not been back to Lorien in 'many a year', is because he had been dead for almost an age. He was revived by the Ringbearer after he'd gone through the Dead Marshes." Aragorn said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper as he said that. Pippin and Merry looked shocked.

"You mean he's a walking corpse and we didn't even realize?!" Merry asked, horrified.

"No. Herendil is as alive as we are, but he is haunted by the memories of his former life. Middle Earth as it is now is strange and new to him. When he awoke in the Marshes, he had no idea that he'd been dead for an age. He didn't find out how much time had passed until we reached Rohan. And even then he didn't really have a chance to let it sink in, for almost as soon as we got there, we were heading to Helm's Deep and another battle. And there is still the question of what he is to do that no other elf could……….." Legolas murmured, allowing his sentence to trail off.

"Still, it's unbelievable that Frodo had awakened Herendil from death. I wonder what called Herendil back?" Merry mused.

"I don't know. I guess that that is a question only Herendil can answer." Aragorn said, as they waited for Herendil to return.

Herendil sighed as he sat down beside a small stream and started cleaning his armor again. As he cleansed his breastplate, he ran his hand over the engraved designs.

"_The First War of the Ring. It seems as though it happened only a short while ago. As though my friends had only just died a short while ago_………………….._ The memories are still so clear._" Herendil thought, as tears gathered in his eyes. Why had he been chosen to return, when so many others were far worthier than he? Was this yet another facet in Sauron's cruel design?

"Why do you shed tears, Elf?" a deep, rumbling voice asked, from above. Startled, Herendil looked up to find an Ent standing over him.

"I am mourning for friends long dead and good times long gone." Herendil replied, sadly. The Ent nodded his leafy head slowly in understanding.

"It doesn't matter whether you are elf, dwarf, man, Ent, or even halfling, where death touches, grief is felt. You are not the only elf I have seen mourning the loss of comrades. I saw others who came through here on their way home from a war that happened an age or so ago. They were all weeping for those fallen warriors." The Ent said, his ancient eyes distant, as though he were once again seeing the battle weary elves.

"So there were elves other than Lord Elrond and Haldir who'd survived the battle at the Gate. It gladdens my heart to hear that." Herendil murmured, as tears of grief gave way to relief. 

"Yes. Gandalf told me to fetch you when the time came. He's wanting to meet with Saruman." The Ent said, with some disdain in his voice.

"Saruman…………………..formerly known as 'the White'. I wonder what caused him to fall?" Herendil mused, aloud.

"Maybe that will be explained at Orthanc." The Ent said, as Herendil finished cleaning his armor and strapped the breastplate back on.

"Might as well answer Mithrandir's summons. I don't want to contend with an angry wizard." Herendil said, half jokingly, as he stood and walked off. The Ent watched him go, with a knowing look in his ancient eyes.

Gandalf sighed and looked impatiently for the wayward elf.

"He wouldn't have gone far. I know he wouldn't." Gareth said, trusting in his Elven-friend completely.

"I know, young one, but he is certainly biding his time." Gandalf said, not unkindly. 

"Here he comes. Seems he was able to get the Orc blood off of his armor." Legolas said, noting how the armor gleamed in the sunlight.

"It seems that he wasn't the only one. Theoden's men look cleaner than they had a little while ago." Aragorn commented, as Theoden and his Riders joined them as well.

"You're late, Herendil." Legolas chided.

"Don't start with me, Legolas. At least I wasn't playing fetch with a Warg." Herendil retorted, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Don't go there, Herendil." Aragorn muttered, feigning insult.

"Hey, you talk like you've been around hobbits longer than you'd care to admit." Pippin said, with a smile. Herendil shrugged.

"Maybe, then again, maybe not, Peregrin. But it has been a long time and I guess it rubbed off on my brothers and me and I still carry it with me today." Herendil said, sobering as he remembered his brothers.

"Did your brothers make it through that battle, Sir Herendil?" Gareth asked, having noticed the returning sadness in Herendil's eyes.

"I don't know. I saw many of my cousins die before I met my own………………my own…………..I've said too much. To go on would only frighten you." Herendil said, clearly showing that he was getting upset.

"We know about that, Herendil, sir. And we're not afraid of you." Merry said, hoping to comfort the grieving elf.

"Enough of the chatter. We're going in, and, whatever you do, do not give heed to Saruman's voice." Gandalf ordered, as they entered Orthanc. Immediately Herendil noticed the incredible dark presence the tower held within it. 

"This place is heavy with evil." Herendil murmured, as Gareth cowered beneath his left arm and buried his face in his side.

"Aye. Even a child of Men can feel it." Gimli said, as he put a comforting hand on Gareth's shoulder. 

"Gandalf……………..what brings you here?" a soft voice asked, from the top of the stairs. All of them looked up to see an old man standing there.

"You know full well what brings us here, Saruman." Gandalf replied, evenly. As the two wizards confronted one another, Herendil continued to look around; there were presences all around the group that only he could feel. Most of the presences were curious about what was going on, while others were angry at the intrusion by the outsiders. 

"Something else is here." Herendil whispered, but his comment went unnoticed by the rest. They were all looking intently at the figure on the stairs. Then the confrontation came to a head; Gandalf shattered Saruman's staff, thus rendering him unable to use magic. As they were leaving, one final attack was made on them. Wormtongue, who had returned to Saruman's side before the Battle of Helm's Deep, threw something from the top of the tower at Gandalf.

"Look out!" Pippin shouted, as the thing soared past and landed with a crash near them, rolling a little ways before it was finally stopped by Pippin himself.

"Hand that here, Pippin. I'll take care of that." Gandalf said, as Pippin carried the thing to Gandalf and handed it over. Herendil watched in silence as Gandalf tucked whatever it was into a sack he'd gotten from who knows where.

"Well, that takes care of that. Saruman and Wormtongue are now in the care of the Ents. And we must hurry on our way." Gandalf said, as they went back to where their mounts waited.

"Gandalf was right, I have seen many things my peers would never have even dreamed about." Herendil murmured, stunned by the outcome this visit to Isengard had caused.

"And you will see so much more, before your part in this war is done." Aragorn said, with an enigmatic look in his eyes. As they rode back across the countryside, they were ever wary of the dark Riders that would every now and again pass overhead. Then, in the second evening of the ride back to Helm's Deep, an urgent cry for help came from Minas Tirith. Along with this problem, Pippin had gazed into the palantir, the very thing that had been cast from the top of Orthanc. So now the palantir was in Aragorn's possession and Gandalf had rushed off with Pippin to Minas Tirith. 

"So we're all going our separate ways again. I wonder if we'll all meet again." Herendil mused, as he watched Gandalf and Shadowfax disappear into the night.

"We will, have faith in that." Legolas reassured.

"They have their paths, and we have ours. King Theoden and Merry are heading to out to meet the rest of the Rohirrim and Gandalf and Pippin are on their way to Minas Tirith." Aragorn said, as they rode along with some newly arrived Gondoran Rangers.

"But what about our path, Aragorn? Where are we going?" Herendil asked, as he rode alongside him.

"You will soon see." Aragorn replied, and said no more. The ride continued in silence, as they rode ever nearer to an uncertain future.

"_Elbereth protect us all._" Herendil thought, as chill winds blew across the darkening landscape, heralding a darkness that was blacker than the darkest midnight any of them had ever seen.


End file.
